Omegle
by Seraphim0843
Summary: Finn and Kurt have a deep conversation on Omegle. Finn doesn't love Kurt the way that Kurt needs it.


You: Finny! Is that you?

Stranger: Kurt?

You: Yes! It's me!

Stranger: omg!

You: Finn! 3

Stranger: Kurt! 3

You: I've missed you so much!

Stranger: me too!

You: I love you 333333

Stranger: is it true?

Stranger: You're transfering?

You: Yeah :( I just can't stand our school anymore :(

You: I'm really sorry Finn 3

Stranger: don't leave me Kurt!

Stranger: :(

You: I can't deal with those jocks anymore, Finn! I love you, but I have to respect myself too!

Stranger: yes I know dear that's the most important thing

You: 3333

You: You mean the world to me, you know that, right?

Stranger: aw thank you bb you too

You: 333

You: You're my everything 3

You: I can't wait until tonight ;)

Stranger: uuh

Stranger: what's that supposed to mean

You: You knoooow ;)

Stranger: I thought you were going after blaine or whatever his name is

You: No, Finn! He's a great role model and all, but I don't just go after any gay guy that I can find!

You: I love you! And I always will!

Stranger: Kurt you know this can never work

Stranger: I'm with rachel now

You: But I love you Finn!

Stranger: I'm sorry dear

Stranger: you'll find true love

You: Rachel is not for you!

Stranger: you of all people deserve it

You: She doesn't love you with all of her heart!

You: She still loves Jesse and Puck!

Stranger: I gotta go

You: No, Finn!

Stranger: tell sam to come out of the closet

You: No, Finn, don't leave!

Stranger: I need to go take a shower for realz

Stranger: have you heard of tumblr, Kurt?

You: I want to talk with you!

You: Yes, I have.

Stranger: If you really really want to talk I'll leave this up

You: Okay, please do!

Stranger: k brb

You: Okay 3

Stranger: Kurt?

Stranger: I'm baack.

You: Hey :)

Stranger: hey there

You: So, I really think that you should consider what your relationship with Rachel is.

Stranger: I can't do this, Kurt

You: Yes, you can!

Stranger: we've been through this before

You: I just want you to be loved properly!

You: Is that such a bad thing?

Stranger: Rachel's cool

You: Yeah, she's cool, but she will never love you like you deserve.

Stranger: I mean, kinda self absorbed at times

You: Exactly.

You: I mean, no one is perfect, but if you can't see her as perfect, then it's not love.

Stranger: Rachel or no rachel, I can't be with you, Kurt

Stranger: and it's just highschool

Stranger: I mean, honestly I'm not expecting to spend the rest of my life with her

Stranger: it's just practice, right?

You: Yeah... But no one will ever love you as much as I do.

You: Why am I not enough?

Stranger: You are enough kurt..I just *grr* can't be with you

Stranger: I can't do the guy thing

You: Love knows no gender, Finn.

You: I'm gay, but in all honesty, if you were a girl, I would love you just the same.

Stranger: that doesn't make any difference to me

Stranger: i mean

Stranger: from my perspective

Stranger: I just cant

Stranger: not all of us are as brave as you

You: As brave? I'm not brave, Finn.

Stranger: If I was like you, I could never be myself. I'm not as strong as you.

You: I've gotten strong with time, Finn. It's just like dealing with the loss of your dad. It's never easy, but it makes you stronger.

Stranger: yea, well

Stranger: I'm sorry.

You: I love you. You'll hear that so many times in your life, but no one will mean it like I do.

You: And here you are, just pushing me away.

You: You deserve to be loved!

Stranger: i'm sorry

Stranger: what can I do?

Stranger: gah

Stranger: I don't want you to be hurt

You: We can take it slow, Finn 3

You: I'll wait years for you, if that's what it takes.

Stranger: god why are you doing this to me? It hurts me when you say that

Stranger: it can never be

Stranger: besides

You: I don't want to hurt you Finn! I just want to love you!

Stranger: you are going to find someone else

You: No, I never will.

Stranger: just you wait

Stranger: you'll meet someone

You: No one as amazing and perfect as you.

Stranger: yes you will

Stranger: and I will be so happy when you do

Stranger: things will get better, Kurt

You: No, I refuse to love anyone else. You are my true love.

Stranger: well, I'm sorry

Stranger: you'll see

You: No, Finn. One day, you'll realize that we are destined for eachother.

Stranger: well well just both have to wait and see, won't we?

Stranger: in the mean time, Kurt, please for my sake get some

You: No, Finn.

Stranger: it's killing all of us with your sexual depravity

Stranger: It'll do you good

You: I'm young, I don't need sex that badly Finn.

Stranger: You're a guy

Stranger: nuff said

You: I would marry you and have kids with you, and never have sex with you, if that's what you wanted. I don't need it.

You: I just need love.

Stranger: well I guess we're at a standstill then, aren't we?

You: No, Finn, we're not.

You: Why can't you just open up to me? I'll show you true love.

Stranger: I'm sure you could

Stranger: I don't know what to say anymore

Stranger: can't things just go back to the way they were?

You: Can't things get better for the both of us?

Stranger: I hope so

Stranger: god I hope so

You: Can't we just be together, and forget about everything?

Stranger: :( I'm sorry dear

Stranger: I don't know what to say

Stranger: or do

You: Just say you love me.

Stranger: how do we move on from this?

Stranger: or move forward?

Stranger: you know I can't

You: You can love me.

Stranger: not in that way.

You: Yes, you can. I can show you how great love is.

Stranger: god you sound so desperate it's tearing me apart, Kurt

Stranger: why do you even love me, why?

You: I'm only desperate for you.

You: I love everything about you.

Stranger: what's so great about ME

You: Oh, I could go on forever and ever, Finn!

You: You are beautiful, inside, and out.

You: You are the kindest, gentlest soul.

Stranger: okay, I shouldn't have asked that

You: You are amazing.

Stranger: I screw up, Kurt

Stranger: all the time

You: You do what you think is right.

Stranger: don't think I don't kick myself every day for standing by and letting them dumpster you

Stranger: and yet you still love me

Stranger: I never stood up

Stranger: for either of us

You: I'd love you if you wanted to kill me Finn.

You: You just did what you thought was right.

Stranger: no

You: What you thought would work.

Stranger: i never thought it was right

You: You thought it would be the best for you, so you wouldn't have to be punished by the rest of your group.

Stranger: it was weak

You: And that was right for you.

You: It wasn't.

Stranger: how was it not weak?

Stranger: and..selfish?

Stranger: ugh

You: You were thinking of yourself, but it wasn't selfish, because, with time, you showed how unselfish you really are.

You: If I was faced with that situation, and I could avoid being punished by them, I would probably do the same thing.

Stranger: that's still no excuse

You: Anything that you ever did that you thought was wrong, you've made up for now.

You: You've stood up for me.

You: You're my knight in shining armor 3

Stranger: what do we do?

Stranger: I want us to remain..normal

Stranger: but they can't really, can they?

You: We can love each other, be together, and be happy.

Stranger: you know thats not an option

You: It is, Finn. It's always been an option.

Stranger: well whatever. As of right now, not gonna happen

Stranger: I don't want to see you miserable

You: You would never make me miserable, Finn.

Stranger: You already deal with enough shit

You: Everyone has shit in their lives.

Stranger: unrequieted love can break a person in two

You: It already has.

Stranger: oh, god

You: But I can be put back together.

Stranger: don't do this to me, Kurt

You: Don't do this to me!

Stranger: you know I can't help that

You: Yes, you can! You know you can!

Stranger: how can I say I love you when I don't?

Stranger: some things you just have to accept, Kurt

Stranger: I know it hurts

You: You can spend time with me.

You: You can take time to understand me.

Stranger: and have you pretending in your head that I share your love?

Stranger: It might be okay for awhile, Kurt

Stranger: but after awhile

Stranger: you'd start to hate me

Stranger: hate what I'm doing to you

Stranger: I couldn't see that happen

You: I could NEVER hate you, Finn!

Stranger: no

Stranger: a different kind of hate

Stranger: it would start to eat you from the inside

Stranger: i think

You: You love me so much, just not in that way, but can't you just bridge the gap, and make it easier for the both of us?

Stranger: it would be false

You: You could learn who I am Finn. You could love me!

You: It wouldn't be false.

Stranger: *sigh*

Stranger: I honestly wish I could

Stranger: it would be better for the both of us

Stranger: but I just can't!

Stranger: can't you understand that!

You: Just try!

Stranger: how?

You: I can't understand how you can't see us together!

You: You can spend time with me!

Stranger: that wouldn't be good

Stranger: you'd just have your hopes up..

Stranger: how can I explain

Stranger: it's like if you met some guy, you just didn't like him

You: I'd rather you try and fail, than not have you at all.

Stranger: there's no way you ever would. He's nice, but you just couldn't see yourself

Stranger: with him

You: I know, Finn. Brittany has liked me for a long time.

Stranger: it's complicate

Stranger: she's fucked half the school, kurt

Stranger: i don't think using her

Stranger: is a good example

You: But, she really has a crush on me, Finn.

Stranger: and your the expert in that field

You: She told me, Finn.

Stranger: well, fine. Whatever. Maybe. I don't care. the point is

Stranger: where was I going with this?

Stranger: there is no point

Stranger: it's pointless

Stranger: and I feel horrible for saying that

You: I just want you to be happy.

Stranger: you too, kurt. You too.

Stranger: but I don't know how to do this

You: I'll never be happy if I'm not with you.

Stranger: you're 16, Kurt. We're both so young.

You: Love knows no age, either, Finn.

You: Married couples have fallen in love at our age.

You: And we don't have to be as serious as a married couple.

You: We can just have a regular teenage relationship.

Stranger: no matter how many times you say that

Stranger: you know

Stranger: I don't know what to do..

You: You can try to love me.

Stranger: no, I can't.

You: Yes, you can.

Stranger: You need to let go, Kurt

You: When I first saw you, I didn't want to fall in love. But I opened up, and I did.

Stranger: it's the only way

You: If I let go, I'll die.

Stranger: no you won't

Stranger: you'll be fine

You: Yes, I will. I'll make sure of it.

Stranger: you know why?

You: No.

Stranger: how do you think I'd feel to have that on my conscience?

Stranger: if you love me, you wouldn't do that to me

Stranger: dragging around the rest of my life

You: If you love me, you wouldn't do this to me.

Stranger: with the weight

Stranger: of you

Stranger: I can't help it

You: Well, I can't help that I would die for you.

Stranger: that's the honest to god truth

Stranger: we're running in circles here

You: We can always stop. You can just try.

Stranger: what, pretend to love you?

You: No, learn who I am. Understand me.

Stranger: It'll never work

You: How do you know?

Stranger: because I know me

You: But you don't know me.

Stranger: it's all on me here!

Stranger: how do you think that makes me feel

Stranger: If I could love you, I would

Stranger: you know that

You: Then just do.

Stranger: I can't

You: If you want it so badly, then just love me.

Stranger: it's not that easy

You: I know, but you can take your time.

Stranger: if we had all the time in the world, it wouldn't make a difference

You: How do you know that?

Stranger: just because, ok?

Stranger: we've been through this

You: What do you want me to say, Finn! Do you want me to just forget you?

You: Do you want me to just deny who I am?

You: Do you want me to lie to myself, every day?

Stranger: you'd heal

Stranger: eventually

Stranger: all wounds heal

Stranger: you have a whole lifetime ahead of you

You: You really think I'd heal, knowing that after all I've been through, I can't even have love?

You: A whole lifetime of pain.

Stranger: don't waste it on a 16 year old straight boy

Stranger: you can have love

Stranger: if you open yourself up to it

Stranger: i don't know what i've done to deserve this

You: No matter who would love me, I could never love them like I love you.

Stranger: well, sometimes we have to settle

You: And I could never do that.

You: I could never settle for a life without you.

Stranger: I could say I'm sorry for you over and over

Stranger: it wouldnt make a difference to you

Stranger: thats the best i can give

Stranger: that's all I've got

You: Sorry couldn't fix this.

Stranger: well, sucks to be us then, doesn't it?

You: Do you know how many times, every day, I just look at my bottle of antidepressants, and think of overdosing?

You: It might suck to be you, but you don't have to go through this.

Stranger: you need help, Kurt

You: I don't need help, I just need hope.

Stranger: and I can't give it to you

Stranger: it would be a lie

You: No it wouldn't. You could love me, you could save my life.

Stranger: If you love me, you wouldn't do this to me

Stranger: what choice do I have

Stranger: say I love you so you don't kill yourself?

Stranger: what am I supposed to do?

You: No, you could learn to love me.

Stranger: I can't do this

You: Yes, you can.

Stranger: no, I can't

You: You can! You can see how great life can be 3

Stranger: god Kurt you're so fucking stupid I just want to take you by the shoulders and shake the love out of you i'm sick and tired of this, i don't know..I can't..I can't, I just can't can't you see?

Stranger: why can't you see?

You: Finn! Don't do this!

You: Why can't YOU!

Stranger: If you were here I'd hug you and never let go

You: I would never let you go either.

Stranger: I don't know why, Kurt

Stranger: I don't know

You: What don't you know?

Stranger: everything

You: All you have to know is that we are meant to be together.

Stranger: fine. Got that. You've told me often enough.

Stranger: god kurt if you ever did anything to yourself, I'd fucking kill you don't talk suicide, ok?

You: Well, at least I'm not lying to you.

Stranger: I'm not lying

Stranger: to myself or to you

Stranger: thats the truth

Stranger: as much as it pains both of us to hear it

You: Why would I want to live a life of misery?

Stranger: It's not your fault, I get that

Stranger: it isn't either of ours

You: I never said anything is anyone's fault.

Stranger: i know

Stranger: i meant the situation were both in

Stranger: *sigh*

You: You'll never know what this feels like.

Stranger: no, I probably never will.

You: Because everyone loves you.

Stranger: that's not tru

Stranger: *true

You: It is.

Stranger: no it's not

Stranger: just because I'm the qb and popular

Stranger: doesn't mean anything

Stranger: it's all superficial

Stranger: it's just highschool

You: Everyone in Glee club loves you.

Stranger: they love you too, Kurt!

You: My dad even loves you more than he loves me.

Stranger: more than you know

Stranger: he does not

You: He does.

Stranger: now youre just being stupid

Stranger: god, kurt, you really think that?

Stranger: he LOVES you

Stranger: now I really want to shake you

Stranger: he loves you so much

You: He loves you more.

Stranger: if you don't know that

Stranger: no he DOES NOT.

Stranger: I wish you could hear yourself

You: I wish you could see how lucky you are.

Stranger: he just misses having a kid he can relate to, sometimes thats all

Stranger: I didn't chose to be who I am

Stranger: I know you have it hard kurt

You: You don't know Finn.

Stranger: don't think that I don't know for one second how hard you have it

You: You don't.

Stranger: i can never fully understand maybe

Stranger: but I get it

Stranger: I'm going to talk to your dad

Stranger: have you talked to him about this?

Stranger: about us?

You: No.

Stranger: you should.

Stranger: you need someone to talk to.

Stranger: besides me

You: He doesn't understand me at all.

You: We just fight.

Stranger: he would if you let him

Stranger: who do I sound like now?

You: What do you mean?

Stranger: nevermind.

You: God, Finn.

You: I wish love didn't exist.

You: I wish the world was just filled with hate.

Stranger: we wouldn't be human if it didn't

Stranger: no you don't

You: I wish I could just die.

Stranger: no you don't

You: Right now.

Stranger: kurt

Stranger: you need to go to sleep

You: No, I don't.

Stranger: and tomorrow we'll talk face to face

You: I never want to sleep.

You: It's better we talk here.

You: That way I won't make you feel uncomfortable.

Stranger: We can't get anywhere here

You: Yes, we can.

Stranger: go to sleep, dear

You: Never.

Stranger: well i don't know what to do.

Stranger: don't say just get to know me

You: It's so easy though, Finn.

You: We can spend time together, and bond.

Stranger: not for me.

You: We are such good friends, why would making our friendship go further be such a bad thing?

Stranger: because I CAN'T DO IT

Stranger: WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT

You: You can! You know you can! You just refuse to!

Stranger: this is pointless.

You: It isn't.

Stranger: it is.

You: It isn't. We need to talk. We need to understand each other.

Stranger: I think we understand each other fine.

Stranger: it won't change anything

You: It will change how we treat each other, and how we think of each other.

Stranger: no, it won't

You: Yes, it will.

Stranger: listen to us! we're just going to have to agree to disagree!

You: We've already done that, and it needs to end.

You: I love you, and I can't have you, so what's the point of life?

Stranger: don't say that

Stranger: I don't doubt you're in love, Kurt, but you are so young

Stranger: i know you don't believe it

Stranger: but things will change

Stranger: you'll look back on this time

Stranger: and laugh

You: So many people have met and loved, and have been younger than us.

Stranger: but i'm not one of them

You: I will laugh, because we'll be together. And if not, I won't exist.

Stranger: dear, I'm going to come over there tomorrow, and we'll talk

You: No.

Stranger: we need to talk face to face

You: I'll be gone by tomorrow.

Stranger: we've been avoiding it

Stranger: you wouldn't do that to me

You: Yet, you would do this to me.

Stranger: it scares the shit out of me when you say that

Stranger: you know this isn't intentional

Stranger: we've been through this

You: It is intentional, Finn.

Stranger: you really think that?

You: If you really wanted to love me, you would.

Stranger: That I would hurt you this way?

Stranger: drive you to be suicidal?

You: Yes.

Stranger: I care so much for you Kurt

You: Not enough to save me.

Stranger: why would I do that? You know I do

Stranger: can we atleast talk tomorrow?

Stranger: for me?

You: No.

You: I told you where I'll be.

Stranger: i'll do anything to keep you from hurting yourself

Stranger: tell me what you want

You: You know what I want.

Stranger: fine! okay! what do you want? A date?

Stranger: get to KNOW YOU?

You: Yes! What else would I want? Of course I want that!

Stranger: open minded, right?

Stranger: thats exactly the same thing as having a face to face talk, but whatever, I'll take it

You: Really?

Stranger: if it'll keep you from hurting yourself

You: You know I won't want to talk about this, if it is a date. I'll only want to teach you more about me.

You: If it means I get to have you, then yes, it would keep me from that.

Stranger: I feel like I'm luring a gazelle away from the edge of a cliff

You: Well, you are, in a lot of ways.

Stranger: maybe if we do this your way, you'll se

Stranger: see*

Stranger: it's the only way out of this as I see it

Stranger: but honestly

You: Or maybe you'll see.

Stranger: I think you'll end up even more heartbroken

Stranger: I just don't want to see that

You: Then I'd just die anyways. But hey, it would be worth the try, right?

Stranger: oh god.

Stranger: yea. whatever. So where do we go from here?

You: What do you mean?

Stranger: balls in your court. What next?

You: We can just talk.

Stranger: okay.

You: You know, I love you as a friend.

Stranger: what does that mean?

You: We'll always be friends.

Stranger: unless you kill yourself.

You: I love you as more, but I love you as a friend.

You: Yeah, unless I kill myself.

Stranger: :(

You: But we'll always be friends.

Stranger: of course.

You: I'll always be here for you, if you need to talk about anything.

You: And we can go anywhere together.

Stranger: you're the one who need to talk lol

You: I know, but you have your own problems too.

Stranger: I'm not suicidal.

You: Yeah, but you have problems just like anyone else.

Stranger: yeah, sure

You: And we can talk about the good things too :)

Stranger: thats a relief :)

You: Yeah, it is ;)

Stranger: okay.

You: I miss just hanging out with you.

Stranger: I'm sorry..I have a lot going on

Stranger: as do you

Stranger: and honestly

Stranger: I've been kind of avoiding you

Stranger: it's just easier I think

You: I know.

You: But, even though it hurts, I enjoy our time together.

Stranger: me too.

You: We can always just hang out and be friends. You don't have to avoid me.

Stranger: we can never just be friends

Stranger: as long as this is hanging over our heads

Stranger: but nevermind

You: Of course we can be friends.

You: I'd like to be yours.

Stranger: you are my friend, Kurt and always will be

Stranger: you know that, right?

You: Yeah, I do 3

Stranger: good.

You: :)

Stranger: :)

You: So how has your life been?

Stranger: hectic. The usual. Football, glee, school

Stranger: yours?

You: Aside from you, I've just been preparing to get into the fashion industry and Broadway, which you already know ;p

Stranger: hey did you pick a song for that assignment due next week?

Stranger: I can't decide what to do

You: I have a huge list, as always ;p

You: I can help, if you need it.

Stranger: any suggestions would be great :)

Stranger: not right now i mean

You: Hmmm... Well you could do something from Spring Awakening. All of their songs are classics :)

You: Haha.

Stranger: we can work on it

Stranger: some other time

You: Yeah :)

Stranger: I'm getting tired, man

Stranger: gotta get up early

You: Well, then, get your beauty sleep 3

Stranger: thanks, you too. We'll talk tomorrow

You: I love you 3

Stranger: I know.

You: 3

Stranger: goodnight dear

You: Night, my love 3

Stranger: you go first

You: I'm keeping this open until you go ;)

Stranger: ahh fine

You: :)

Stranger: night

You: Sweet dreams 3

Stranger: you too

You: 3


End file.
